Tabloid Truths
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. When tabloids begin gossip, Chris asks something from Cory.


Cory and Chris belong to themselves  
>Warning: If you don't like slash or RPF, don't read.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cory, the reporters are starting to notice."<p>

Cory, leaning further into the plush couch in his apartment, murmured "let them notice," with a shrugged bending down for a kiss.

Chris sighed pulling away from his cozy spot in Cory's arms. "You know that can't happen. Our agents would be in a rut, and we'd be criticized throughout the entire third season. Exposing something as big as that could ruin Glee, and we can't do that to Ryan."

The older man heaved a sigh. All he wanted was to be able to claim Chris as his in front of all his fans; he was a selfish being.

"Baby? Are you alright?" Cory looked up from the spot he had been staring at and noticed the concern swimming at the surface of grey eyes. Fragile hands cupped Cory's cheek, "we're fine, Cory."

Soaked in emotion, Cory reached out, clutched to Chris, and kissed him hoping the younger would feel everything he was feeling.

Chris didn't push Cory any further. Instead, he plugged one ear bud in his ear and Cory's, pulled the older man until his head rested in his lap, and ran his hand soothingly through the soft tresses.

_When people run in circles _

_It's a very very mad world. Mad world…_

"It's just a mad world," Chris whispered to the man in his lap. "One day, I promise you can show me off, but you already have me." He bent over so his upper body hid Cory's face. "I'm going to ask you to do something really important for me," he voice was shaky and he felt muscle tighten under him, but he proceeded to whisper to the other.

Five days later, Chris entered his apartment locked the door, and sobbed into the recent article written on Cory and his behavior towards each other.

"_Each actor has been seen giving the other the cold shoulder for the previous few days. Although the two have been seen close in public places on numerous accounts, they weren't seen together when the stay out late at to sign for fans. _

_Dianna Argon, a close friend of both men, released, "Cory and Chris aren't really on speaking terms right now. As far as I know, no one witnessed a fight of any kind that could have caused tension between them."_

Chris slide down his front door and allowed his choking sobs to cry into the tabloids.

He jerked from his spot when he sat when his phone vibrated, and he tried to even out his voice before answering.

"Cory?" Chris winced; he voice shook with tears.

Cory's heart squeezed from where he paced in his own empty apartment. "Are you crying?" He asked softly.

Chris nodded before remembering that his apartment was still empty except for his own presence. "Yes," he answered before completely breaking down.

"Fuck," Chris heard Cory mumbled to himself, "I'm coming, babe; I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"No! If someone sees you, we'll be all over the headlines."

The other end was silent until a thin voice spoke. "I can't do this anymore, Chris."

Chris' entire body seized, and he wracked with another round of sobs. "Are you…are you breaking up with me? Please, Cory, don't do this. I love you, I love you so much," he cried feeling his stomach dropping lower.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you," Cory cooed, and he hopped in his car and drove to Chris' place against the other's will. With the key made specifically for him, he ran into Chris' apartment after making sure there was no one around to see him enter.

When Cory hung the phone up unannounced, Chris panicked, and he ran to the bathroom to be sick.

The older man looked frantically for him until he found the young man with his forehead pressed to the ivory bowl, and he ran to Chris throwing his arms around the thin body.

"Are you okay, Chris? I'm here now, it's going to be okay," he continued comforting mantras while Chris clawed to get closer to Cory even though he was pressed securely against the larger warm body. "I thought you were going to leave me, I thought...I thought," he gasped for breath, but Cory rocked him gently.

"I love you," Cory murmured in the other's ear. Chris frantically pressed his lips to Cory's; the need to be closer was unbearable. He tore at the larger man's shirt until it was pulled away. Next, with nimble fingers, Cory's belt buckle and jeans were thrown without a second thought onto the floor.

As much as Cory enjoyed worshipping the other's body, he just wanted to hold Chris tight, but he refused to deny Chris anything he wanted whether it was sex or baking a pie.

Cory lifted him to take him to his bedroom, and Chris wrapped his legs around Cory's waist. Once down, Cory hovered over Chris and undressed him quickly because Chris was still frantic with need.

Once they were both undressed, Chris wasted no time.

"God, Cory, I need you inside me. Please, please just take me," he moaned loudly.

"Fucking hot when you beg," Cory groaned lubing up his fingers before stretching Chris. The man cried out before sighing in bliss until Cory's flicked a finger of the bump of sensitive flesh earning another cry of pleasure.

Afraid of hurting the young man, Cory slipping in slowly, but Chris shoved forward trying to impale himself on Cory's fully erect dick. "Holy shit, babe, you're so tight."

Chris whimpered at every thrust until the head of Cory's dick pressed against his prostate earning a loud yell.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Cory, I'm so close," he breathed pulling Cory down for a searing kiss before Cory lifted himself back up to pound into Chris and pump his erect untouched dick.

After a string of profanities with Cory's name mixed in, Chris was blinded with white as his orgasm took over, covering Cory's hand with his seed. Cory followed at the erotic scene of watching Chris come combined with clenching of his tight ass.

He grabbed his boxers and cleaned Chris off gently, but even after their long hot fuck, Chris was still craving the nearness. He clung to Cory desperately, and Cory surrounded the petite man with his body. "I love you," Cory whispered, and Chris released a breath.

"I love you, too."

Cory spent the night comforting the man before leaving early enough that he wouldn't be seen. That day at work, it physically hurt to ignore Chris, but if it was what Chris wanted, it was what he would do.

An interview with the cast was scheduled that night, and Chord sat between the two loving men.

"Mr. Colfer, can you explain the sudden coldness between you and Mr. Monteith?"

Chris shifted, and Cory's heart clenched. Even though it was all an act, he was terrified of hearing what Chris had planned to say as if he had actually thought about be separated from each other.

"Cory and I just decided that space between the two of us would be best-

Cory stood, and the audience turned surprised. "Chris and I have been dating for the past five months, but Chris was afraid that telling the public would hurt the show." He turned to Chris, "I don't want to hide anymore, and I'm not going to sacrifice being with you in public."

Chris flushed deeply but kept his eyes glued to Cory.

Chord moved so Cory could take his place next to Chris, and Cory placed a chaste kiss upon Chris' lips.

"Monfer!" A girl screamed and many other giggled.

The remainder of the questions was aimed at Cory and Chris about their relationship. Chris followed Cory  
>home, and the two rested peacefully in bed with their foreheads pressed together.<p>

Cory smiled, but a frown was etched onto Chris' beautiful features. Fear stood evident in his crystal clear blue eyes,

"What's the matter?"

"What are they going to say about us? What is going to happen to the show? God, I'm so scared," Chris pressed his face into the man's chest.

"Since when do you care what people say? No matter what they say, I'll still be here, and I'll hold you up. Besides, it's just a mad world."

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
